How Thin Do You Want Me?
by Lilly Velian
Summary: En la escuela hay que tomar muchas decisiones, sólo esperemos que Marissa tome las correctas. Ambientado en McKinley. Samuel&Marissa
1. Nueva en la escuela

**Capítulo 1: Nueva en la escuela**

* * *

><p>Ella caminaba apresuradamente por los corredores viendo de aquí para allá en busca de algún indicio de dónde estaba el salón de español, se confundía entre tantos pasillos, ya ni recordaba por donde partió.<p>

"_Tranquila Marissa, a ver, ¿Qué te dijo la secretaria?"_

Trató de calmarse, se pasó la mano por el cabello echándoselo para atrás y ahora con más seguridad trató de recordar cuál es el camino. Bien. Derecha, izquierda, izquierda y…

No pudo continuar con su mapa mental ya que chocó contra un chico haciéndola caer al suelo desparramando sus libros junto a los de él.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo!- se apresuró a decir ella mientras recogía los libros que se le cayeron.

-Tranquila, fue mi culpa, yo venía distraído- le dijo él mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura, recogió sus libros y se incorporó rápidamente para ofrecerle la mano a ella para que se pusiera de pie.

-Gracias- murmuró ella mientras se paraba, entonces pudo fijarse en él con más claridad. Su largo cabello castaño oscuro atado en barias dreadlocks que caían enmarcando su cara, esa piel de un tono ni tan oscura ni tan clara, como una mescla perfecta, y unos ojos pardos que lanzaban chispas prácticamente. Ellos seguían tomados de la mano, mirándose a los ojos, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, como si el tiempo no transcurriera. Pero si transcurría, y se dieron cuenta de eso al oír sonar la campana de entrada- ¡Oh no! Por favor, dime que sabes dónde está la clase de español- dijo ella mientras se volteaba a todos lados para luego verlo con ojos suplicantes.

-Claro, iba para allá ahora- él sonrió y le ofreció su mano- Vamos juntos- ella le sonrió de vuelta y la aceptó, ambos se echaron a correr. Ella se sentía un poco agotada, sus piernas le pesaban pero estar de la mano de él la hacía querer seguir corriendo, pero no soltarlo jamás, estar siempre sujeta de su mano.

"_¿Qué rayos piensas Marissa? Parece que la comida te está afectando el cerebro"_ Y aun que eso tenía algo de verdad, que ella no dejaba de pensar en la comida, cabe remarcar que en el fin de semana no probó el más mínimo bocado, todo para estar radiante en su primer día de clases.

Al cruzar el umbral del salón de español pudieron notar como todos ya estaban sentados escuchando a un profesor bastante joven, se miraron el uno al otro por un segundo y él carraspeó un poco para hacer notar su presencia.

_-Llegan tarde- e_l muchacho no pareció no entender nada, pero allí estaba ella.

_-Lo sentimos mucho- e_lla y su perfecto español_- No lográbamos encontrar el salón-_

-Muy lindo acento, _señorita_- dijo el maestro- Pueden tomar asiento- ambos caminaron con paso raudo hasta el fondo del salón y se sentaron compartiendo un escritorio- _¡Mis vacaciones de verano!-_ dijo con gran énfasis, como si fuera el tema más innovador que pudiera existir.

-Gracias por salvarme- le susurró el muchacho a la joven pelirroja.

-No fue nada, tú me salvaste de no terminar en la azotea buscando el salón de español- él rió un poco- Me llamo Marissa por cierto-

-Yo soy Samuel- dijo tendiéndole su mano la cual ella aceptó para que luego ambos se dieran una sonrisa.

-Parece que ya estamos haciendo amigos, ¿No?- interrumpió Will quien estaba parado frente a ellos quienes, al parecer, no lo habían oído acercarse- ¿Por qué no se presentan con la clase?- dijo sin malicia.

* * *

><p>Sonó la campana dándoles a entender que venía la siguiente clase, casi todos salieron muy apresurados, pero ellos tenían tiempo, bueno, la verdad es que no, pero querían creer que si lo tenían para poder hablar un poco más. Antes de que pudieran salir el señor Schuester los detuvo.<p>

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó él con calma.

-Quería pedirles si podrían pegar este folleto en el diario mural- dijo mientras les entregaba un papel- Con las prisas de hoy no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo-

-Seguro, ahora lo haremos- ella sonrió.

_-Gracias señorita-_ sonrió_- Y a usted igual caballero-_ ambos se alejaron con tranquilidad para ir hasta el mural, pero no habían dado ni cinco pasos cuando él le susurró a ella en el oído.

-¿Qué rayos dijo?- ella lanzó una sonora carcajada para luego taparse la boca con las manos como arrepentida.

-Lo siento, no quería ofenderte ni nada- dijo con sus manos aun frente a su boca mientras se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, él lentamente le retiró la mano y le volvió a susurrar en el oído.

-Yo también creo que fue gracioso- ella se volteó a verlo, sonreía, y eso le dio seguridad, ella devolvió la sonrisa y ambos llegaron hasta el mural, colgaron el cartel y se detuvieron a leer que ponía.

-¿Club Glee?- cantar era algo que ella disfrutaba, lo hacía para expresar lo que sentía, pero nunca tuve la valentía para cantar en público, ¿Sería capaz de entrar?... antes de que pudiera seguir considerándolo el muchacho la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Tienes un lápiz?- ella rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta dar con un sobrio lápiz negro. Él comenzó a anotar su nombre en la lista.

-¿Vas a entrar?-

-Creo que por eso estoy escribiendo mi nombre en la lista- dijo burlón, le devolvió el lápiz y se dio media vuelta para seguir a su próxima clase, esperaba que ella siguiera a su lado pero se había quedado embobada viendo la lista. Cuando él se volteó para ver porqué no estaba junto a él pudo notar como ella escribía su nombre apresuradamente en aquella lista, él se volteó para que pareciera que no lo notó y ella caminó rápidamente para llegar a su lado.

-¿Qué clase te toca ahora?- pregunta ella.

-Química- dice mientras sonríe de medio lado al pensar en ella cantando para la audición- ¿Y a ti?-

-Igual-

* * *

><p>-Elijan bien a sus compañeros pues serán los mismo de todo el año- dice la maestra observándolos a todos por sobre sus lentes de media luna. Samuel y Marissa se miran instantáneamente, saben que ellos estarán juntos, pero los grupos son de a cuatro, entonces se voltean a ver quien más queda, la pelirroja puede ver a una chica que no ha dejado de ver a Sam en toda la clase, le ruega al cielo que ella no se acerque a ser parte de su grupo.<p>

"_Que no se acerque, que no se acerque, que no se acerque…"_

-Hola, me llamo Lindsay- _"!Maldición!"_- ¿Puedo unirme a su grupo?- él busca con la mirada a Marissa en busca de una respuesta, ella sólo logra sonreír.

-Seguro- dice él sonriendo, ella toma un taburete y se sienta junto a él, muy cerca de él- Falta una persona- entonces la pelirroja observa a un muchacho que está sentado solo en un rincón, mirando al frente sin pensar en buscar compañeros de laboratorio, pensaba que lo podía hacer todo él solo. Pero no cuenta con que Marissa se colocó de pié y caminó hasta donde estaba él, puso su mano sobre su hombro y en una voz dulce le habló.

-Hola- casi estaba susurrándole a ese chico pero estaba segura de que él la escuchaba- Me llamo Marissa, ¿Y tú?-

-Cameron-

-Un gusto Cameron… dime… ¿Te gustaría ser nuestro compañero de laboratorio?- pregunta inocentemente.

-No quiero incomodar ni nada-

-No digas eso, nos encantaría tenerte como compañero, mira- dijo apuntando en dirección a sus compañeros- Ellos son Samuel y Lindsay- movió la mano en señal de saludo en cuanto Cameron giró su cabeza, ellos le respondieron el saludo- Y los tres estaríamos felices de trabajar contigo- él se volteó a verla, ella se acercó y le sonrió- ¿Qué dices? ¿Te unes?-

-Seguro- sonrió y ambos caminaron hasta la mesa.

-Chicos, él es Cameron- dijo ella mientras se sentaba e invitaba al muchacha a sentarse a su lado. Samuel se movió un poco en su asiento al sentir que Lindsay le colocaba la mano en su pierna, ella actuó como si nada pero eso no evitó que Marissa y Cameron los miraran con cara inquisidora- ¿Ocurre algo?-

-Nada- responde él mientras corre su silla un poco para alejarse de la morena quien, al haber estado recargada en su hombro, pierde ligeramente el equilibrio, eso hizo reír a la pelirroja pero no pudo evitar que se formara un incómodo silencio.

-Am… Cameron- dijo Marissa tratando de iniciar una conversación- Vas a… ¿Te gustaría unirte al Club Glee?-

-¿Hay un Club Glee en esta escuela?- interrumpe Lindsay con una exagerada cara de asombro, ella sólo asiente- ¡Yo tengo que unirme!-

-¿Cantas?-

-¿Qué si canto? Yo voy a ser una estrella de Broadway- hizo una pose dramática.

-Bueno pero… yo te pregunté a ti Cameron- dijo volteándose para verlo.

-No se… creo que no-

-Pero si hasta tocas la guitarra- dice animosa.

-¿Cómo sabes que toca la guitarra?- todos la miraron con duda, estaban seguros de que era la primera vez que ellos se veían y no había forma de que ella supiera que él era guitarrista.

-Tienes las uñas de una mano largas y las de la otra mano cortas… eso hacen los que tocan la guitarra sin uñeta, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí- Cameron sonríe de oreja a oreja- ¿Tú vas a entrar?-

-Yo… sí-

-¿Qué harías tú ahí?- la interrumpe Lindsay en forma de burla- De seguro sólo moverías tu cabello como si fueras a trabajar en un comercial de shampoo- concluyó con una carcajada haciendo que Marissa mirara avergonzada el suelo y apretó los ojos tratando de no llorar. Cameron pasó su brazo por sobre el hombro de Marissa y le susurró al oído.

-No le hagas caso, de seguro lo harás genial- ella sonrió para un segundo después darse cuenta de que Samuel tenía el ceño fruncido, se preguntó si sería por lo que dijo Lindsay o porque Cameron le había…

"_Seguro Marissa. Él va a estar celoso de que Cameron me dijera eso"_ se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior _"Y de todos modos, ¿Qué me importa que piense él? Y de seguro Cameron sólo me dijo eso por compasión"_

-Con permiso- dijo la pelirroja con la voz quebrada y las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, se puso de pie y salió con calma del salón, pero a penas estuvo afuera se echó a correr tan rápido como pudo en dirección a los baños sin. Cerró dando un portazo y se miró al espejo, el disgusto fue instantáneo.

"_¿Por qué tiene que pensar eso de mí?"_ creyó escuchar a alguien decir su nombre, pero pensó que quizás alucinaba _"Ni siquiera me conoce y ya dice eso de mí"_ ahí estaba de nuevo, alguien diciendo su nombre _"Imposible… quizás si no fuera tan horrenda algo más que mi cabello resaltaría"_

-Marissa, por favor abre- esta vez sí reconoció la voz, trató de calmarse y apaciguar el llanto, se restregó las lágrimas y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó lo más serena que pudo.

- Lo siento mucho- eso lo cayó por sorpresa, ¿Qué sentía?-

-No entiendo… ¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-No debí dejar que Lindsay te tratara así-

-Apenas y nos conocemos… puedes ponerte del lado de quien quieras- dijo apartándose lentamente con la cabeza aun gacha. Él la tomó por la barbilla haciéndola alzar la vista.

-Yo quiero estar de tu lado- le susurró mirándola a los ojos. Eso la hizo sonreír, dejar de lado esa tristeza que ahora ya parecía algo olvidado, en un loco impulso ella se acercó a abrazarlo, ambos pensaron que ese momento podía ser eterno, esa tranquilidad que afloraba cuando ambos estaban juntos. Lástima que la campana los saca de su mágico mundo para ser invadido por un montón de adolecente que salen rápidamente de sus salones para ir a comer algo- ¿Vamos?- le pregunta mientras la toma de la mano, ella sonríe pensando en que les tocaba juntos en la siguiente clase, pero no pudo evitar poner una cara de puro pavor al darse cuenta de que entraron a la cafetería.

"_¡No!" _se repetía una y otra vez, no quería comer, no quería parecer una obesa… menos frente a él_ "Piensa en algo, piensa en algo"_ cuando se posicionaron en la fila para comprar algo ella estaba casi temblando, entonces él se dio cuenta de que algo ocurría.

-¿Pasa algo malo Marissa?-

-No, no. Claro que no- dijo con una nerviosa risilla. Se detuvo un segundo y su rostro se iluminó al llegar de esa idea- Creo que me saldré de la fila, olvidé traer dinero- mintió con toda la convicción que podía tener.

-Tranquila, yo traigo algo de dinero extra y te puedo comprar algo-

"_¡Maldición!"_

-No… en verdad no quiero ser una molestia-

-Pero no puedes estar sin comer… menos ahora que sigue deporte-

-¿Cómo sabes que mi siguiente clase es deporte?-

-Dejaste tu horario sobre la mesa de biología- dice él mientras saca un papel doblado de su bolsillo.

-¿Tú también tienes deporte?-

-Sí… es curioso pero coincidimos en todas las clases- lanzó una nerviosa risilla, ella simplemente sonrió, guardaron silencio unos segundos para que luego volvieran a caer en la realidad al momento en que ya estaban frente a la barra de comida, él tomó dos bandejas, las dejó en la barra y comenzó a ver que servirse.

-No sé para qué sacaste dos bandejas, ya te dije que no quiero molestarte- le lanza una sonrisa y coge la bandeja para dejarla en el montón.

-Y yo digo que vas a comer algo- estuvo a punto de coger nuevamente la bandeja pero ella la sujetó la mano mirándolo con súplica- ¿Por qué no quieres comer, bonita?-

"_¿Bonita? ¡¿Qué rayos tengo yo de bonita?"_

-Sam, en verdad yo…- de seguro hubiera terminado esa frase si no fuera por…

-¡Von Bleicken!- ella no reconocía esa voz pero que la llamaran por su apellido de seguro denotaba algo malo, se agachó para pasar bajo la barra y caminar hasta la mujer que la había llamado.

-¿Qué ocurre…?- se sorprendió al verla, la famosa entrenadora Sue- Señorita Sylvester-

-A mi oficina. Ahora- dijo tajante.

Los nervios no tardaron en aflorar mientras seguía con paso raudo a la entrenadora, ¿Para qué la llamaba? De seguro no era nada bueno. Una vez ya llegaron a la oficina la entrenadora se paró junto a una silla y le hizo una señal a la pelirroja para que se sentara.

-¿De qué quería hablarme señorita Sylvester?- dijo tratando de denotar tranquilidad.

-Tú eras una de las integrantes del equipo que me venció el año pasado-

_-_Sí-_ "Oh no… es no puede decir nada bueno. Quizás se quiere vengar"_

-Seré breve. Te quiero en mi equipo de porristas- eso sí que la sorprendió- Como capitana- y eso la dejó choqueada, ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Capitana del equipo de porristas?- Respóndeme rápido porque no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- llevaba un tiempo sin entrenar y últimamente se sentía un poco débil, pero eso la haría popular en tan sólo un segundo, la haría aceptada a pesar de su apariencia física, aun que la verdad es que tendría que adelgazar un poco antes de poder llevar ese uniforme con orgullo.

-¿Me podría dar un tiempo para… pensarlo?-

-¿Quieres jugar con mi tiempo?-

-No, para nada, es sólo que… necesito pensarlo-

-Bien- dijo ofuscada- Respóndeme mañana- la joven lanzó un suspiro de alivio- Ahora, ¡Fuera de mi vista!-

La pelirroja salió casi corriendo de ese lugar, quería contárselo a alguien, se moría de ganas de contársele a alguien, saber qué opinaba. Ella no estaba segura de qué quería, y necesitaba saber la opinión y tener la aprobación de alguien a pesar de que la decisión debía de ser netamente suya. La primera persona que vino a su mente fue Samuel, quizás aun siguiera en la cafetería, quizás él podría orientarla con su opinión. Al entrar lo buscó con la mirada.

Allí estaba él.

Pero no estaba solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, comienzo un nuevo fic, este está situado en la escuela, es como si Samuel, Marissa, Cameron y Lindsay estuvieran allí siendo personajes del programa, claro que aun no se han graduado los anteriores así que no se sorprendan si se topan con las peleas entre Rachel y Lindsay por quien tendrá el próximo solo jaja bueno, ojalá les guste :)<strong>

**Y como soy ociosa voy a hacer un montón de videos sobre la pareja para patrocinar mi fic jajaja, les dejo el link del primer video, si quieren se animan a comentar**

**watch?v=dndxjsW8Grg**


	2. Un paso para ser popular

**Capítulo 2: Un paso para ser popular**

* * *

><p>Cuando entró al comedor y lo buscó pudo ver que no estaba solo. La chica de la clase de biología estaba con él, le hablaba sin parar mientras el muchacho sólo asentía mirando al infinito, se notaba que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que ella decía, y algo que le dio bastante risa a la pelirroja fue que la morena trataba de jugar con su cabello en forma "seductora" pero lo único que lograba era enredárselo. De a poco se fue acercando.<p>

"_¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Lucy? ¿Lizzy? ¡Ah, claro! Lindsay"_

-Hola chicos- dijo con su mejor sonrisa mientras se sentaba frente a ellos, pudo notar como él dejaba de mirar al infinito y se centraba en ella.

-Hola. Ya pensaba que el baño te había tragado- le responde Lindsay- ¿O es que quebraste los espejos al pasar frente a ellos y tuviste que quedarte a limpiar?- ella rió y logró volver a hacerla sentir mal. Pero esta vez, él estaba dispuesto a cumplir lo que dijo.

-Sabes…- comenzó- Creo que eres muy cruel sin razón-

-Vamos Sammy, no me digas que no es gracioso- ella rió nerviosamente, él estuvo dispuesto a responder pero tres chicas se sentaron en la mesa.

-¿Tu eres Marissa Von Bleicken?- le pregunta una muchacha rubia a Lindsay.

-No. Creo que te refieres a la traumada que está sentada enfrente de mí-

-¿Eres tú?-

-Sí- las muchachas sonrieron y se sentaron junto a ella.

-Supimos que te nombraron capitana del equipo de porristas- comentó la morena de las tres que parecía ser latina.

-¡¿Te nombraron capitana del equipo de porristas?- exclama Lindsay como si no se lo pudiera creer.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunta él.

-Samuel yo… venía a decírtelo pero Lindsay… y luego ellas… y ahora…-

-Tranquila, te entiendo- le sonrió cálidamente. Ninguno de los dos notó que la latina le susurró algo a una de las rubias quien solo pudo reír.

-En todo caso… aun no lo soy- todos en la mesa alzaron las cejas- Le pedí a la señorita Sylvester tiempo hasta mañana para pensarlo-

-¿Pediste tiempo para pensar si ser la capitana de las porristas?- Lindsay abrió mucho los ojos- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?-

-Yo sólo…- la pelirroja bajó la mirada, en cierta forma si era algo tonto pedir tiempo para pensar eso pero…- Voy a aceptarlo-

-Buena decisión. Un gusto, yo soy Quinn Fabray- le extendió la mano en forma de saludo, la pelirroja la aceptó- Y ellas son Santana y Brittany-

-¿De dónde me suena tu nombre Quinn?- le pregunta Marissa, se queda pensando un rato para luego poner cara de expectación- ¡Eres la ex capitana del equipo!-

-Correcto- le sonrió.

-Queríamos pedirte un favor, bonita- dice Santana.

-¿Qué tiene ella de bonita?- susurró Lindsay, cosa que solo la aludida pudo escuchar, eso hizo que bajara la mirada por un segundo para luego darse cuenta de que aun tenía que saber cual era ese favor así que alzo la vista y sonrió.

-Queremos volver al equipo- dice sin rodeos- Y para eso necesitamos tu ayuda-

-Yo quiero volver a usar ese bonito uniforme- comenta Brittany con aire soñador.

-¿Nos ayudaras?-

"_Si las ayudara tendría que aceptar unirme al grupo… pero, ¿Por qué negarme? Quiero decir, eso es lo que todas las chicas buscan, ser capitanas del equipo, y de todas formas ya dije que sí, creo que tengo que cumplir… quizás ellas se acerquen a mí y pueda por fin tener una amiga o algo así. Pero, ¿Qué pensará Sam de esto?... ¿Qué rayos me importa lo que piense él? Podría…"_

-¡Hey! ¿Sigues ahí?- le pregunta Santana mientras chasquea sus dedos frente a su cara.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! Sí, sí-

-¿Sí que sigues ahí, o sí que nos ayudarás?-

-Yo… ambas- las tres ex porristas sonrieron con ganas y ahora ya más relajadas se pusieron a hablar con la muchacha mientras Lindsay miraba ofuscada y Samuel mostraba interés en lo feliz que se veía la pelirroja.

* * *

><p>Aquella muchacha corría lo más rápido que podía apretando su bolso entre sus manos y rogando que ningún semáforo se pusiera en rojo. Cuando logró divisar el edificio sacó su celular para ver la hora.<p>

"_Me quedan siete minutos. Probablemente llegue pero tengo que correr más rápi…"_ eso la sacó instantáneamente de sus pensamientos, ¿Y cómo no? Si después de todo, un auto le había dado un topón por el lado. Ahora ella estaba tirada en el suelo, abrió los ojos con lentitud, todo le daba vueltas, trató de concentrarse en un punto fijo pero eso sólo la mareaba más así que cerró los ojos. Pudo escuchar como la puerta de ese auto se abría y alguien se ponía a su lado.

-¡Marissa!- ella reconocía esa voz, sintió como él pasaba la mano por el costado de la cabeza, abrió los ojos con lentitud para darse cuenta de que el mundo ya no giraba, eso la hizo sonreír, alzó la vista para darse cuenta de que el muchacho estaba sacando su celular.

-¿A quién llamas?- le pregunta con un hilillo de voz.

-¡Estás despierta!- se sobresaltó a tal punto que dejó caer el teléfono el cual pasó a unos milímetros de rozar la cabeza de la muchacha- Lo siento muchísimo, le dije que nos detuviéramos al momento en que la luz se puso amarilla pero él insistió en que sí alcanzaríamos a cruzar y…- él estaba hablando de una forma exageradamente rápida para ella haciendo que le doliera la cabeza, así que para acallarlo le replanteó la pregunta de hace unos instantes.

-¿A quién llamabas?-

-¿Llamar? ¡A claro!- volvió a coger el teléfono- A una ambulancia-

-¡No!- logra gritar ella antes de que él terminara de marcar el número.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Te acabamos de atropellar!-

-Estoy bien- empujó el suelo con sus manos y se puso de pie- Lo vez, estoy completamen…- no pudo terminar esa frase porque sentía que el mundo volvía a girar, extendió un poco sus brazos para no caerse y cuando ya estaba segura que terminaría en el suelo él la sujetó por la cintura.

-A mí me parece que no lo estás-

-Tengo que llegar a la escuela-

-¿Te preocupa más eso que el accidente? ¡Podrías tener heridas interiores!-

-Pero hoy le iba a decir a la señorita Sylvester que sí quiero ser la capitana del equipo-

-Marissa por favor- se notaba que él estaba realmente preocupado por ella.

-Mira- dice zafándose del agarre del muchacho- Estoy bien- se alejó un par de pasos- Ahora, voy a ir a la escuela de todos modos… no me importa si tú te opones- dicho eso se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al instituto.

-¡Espera!-

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- miró por sobre su hombro para notar como el muchacho se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

-Deja que te llevemos- y sin esperar respuesta él la cogió de la mano y la encaminó hasta el auto, abrió la puerta trasera y le sonrió.

-Gracias- murmura ella antes ver como el joven cerraba la puerta.

-¿Y quién es esta hermosa jovencita, eh?- pregunta el muchacho de aparentemente 20 años que estaba sentado en el asiento del piloto.

-Ella, es a quien acabas de atropellar galán- le dice Samuel cerrando la puerta- Mejor ya vámonos-

-¿A qué hospital vamos?-

-Oh, no- dice la muchacha- Tenemos que ir a la escuela, ya están por empezar las clases-

-¿A la escuela? Bromeas… ¿Verdad?-

-Claro que no-

-Mejor hazle caso- le susurra a su amigo- Yo me encargare de ver que no le pase nada-

-Pues si allí quiere ir la princesa- dijo encendiendo el auto- Allí iremos- y dicho eso se pusieron en marcha, el transcurso no duró más de dos minutos que pasaron en silencio.

-Gracias por traerme-

-Hey, es lo menos que podía hacer después de haberte… por cierto, lo lamento mucho-

-No importa, estoy bien- entonces escuchó sonar la campana y diciendo un leve "adiós" se bajó del auto y se echó a correr siendo seguida por su compañero- ¿Qué clase nos toca ahora?- pregunta con la respiración un tanto entrecortada.

-Arte- dice mientras la toma de la mano evitando que ella siguiera en línea recta cuando se suponía que tendría que girar, pero el movimiento fue algo brusco así que ella dio un par de tropezones y justo antes de caer al suelo él la sujetó por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo, ella alzó la vista y le sonrió, él quitó una de sus manos y le acarició la coronilla- ¡Marissa!- exclama preocupado

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Es que… no me había dado cuenta pero estas sangrando-

-No bromees- dice riendo, pero él le mostró su mano izquierda que ahora estaba manchada de carmín- Ay… no me había dado cuenta…-

-Ven, vamos a la enfermería-

-Claro que no- dice tajante.

-No te puedes quedar así, ¿Y si tienes alguna otra herida?-

-No creo además yo…-

-¡Hey tortolitos!- ambos se giraron con rapidez para ver como la profesora de arte estaba viéndolos con los brazos cruzados, detrás de ella estaban todos los del salón- No deberían de escaparse de mis clases para estar juntos- los estudiantes se pusieron a murmurar.

-¡No es lo que piensa!- se apresura a decir ella- Es que él… yo… tuvimos un accidente-

-Creo que debería de buscarse una excusa más convincente señori…- puso una cara de horror al ver a Samuel mostrarle su mano ensangrentada- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Nada- se apresura a decir la pelirroja, no quería meterlo en problemas- Me caí, él me encontró y me estaba ayudando pero entonces llegó usted y… en todo caso, ¿Qué es lo que hacen todos aquí?-

-Íbamos al patio a dibujar en la naturaleza, pero señorita Von Bleicken, debería de ir a la enfermería-

-No hace falta, me siento bien. Iré a buscar mis cosas al salón y los encontraré en el patio- y dicho eso se puso a correr.

-Yo… también haré eso- él se puso a seguir a la muchacha. Ya lo había dicho, él se iba a asegurar de que no le pasara nada malo.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo es eso de que te unes con una condición?- Sue se acercó con enojo mirandola peligrosamente.<p>

-Si lo prefiere no me uniré- ella nunca había sido manipuladora, pero este era el momento para hacerlo.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Que también meta a Quinn, Brittany y Santana en el equipo-

-¡Jamás!- clamó con toda la fuerza que pudo- Ellas me traicionaron y no voy a darles ninguna oportunidad-

-Pero sabe que ellas son de las mejores- la verdad es que no estaba segura de si eso fuera verdad pero esperaba que así fuera porque las conocía tan poco que no tenía muchos argumentos- Y si no las acepta… piense que perdería a cuatro de las mejores porristas- la entrenadora frunció el ceño y se sentó en su silla.

-Bien, dile a las traidoras que están dentro- la muchacha sonrió- Ve a buscar tu uniforme y sal de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta-

Ella se puso de pie fue directo a la cafetería, estaba segura de que estarían allí, las buscó con la mirada pero el lugar estaba tan abarrotado de gente que no lograba encontrarlas. Mientras giraba su cabeza en todas direcciones pegó un fuerte respingo al sentir como alguien la sujetaba de los hombros, ella se giró rápidamente.

-¡Hey! Me asustaste- él sólo le sonrió- ¿Has visto a las chicas del otro día?-

-¿Las que querían ser porristas?- ella asintió- La verdad es que no. Por cierto, ¿Ya hablaste con la entrenadora?-

-Sí, la verdad es que las estaba buscando para decirles que ya están dentro…-

-De seguro no tardan en llegar. Ven, vamos a la fila- eso la choqueó, no quería, no quería y no quería. Trató de pensar en una excusa lo más rápido que pudo.

-No puedo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque… yo… ¡Ah! Es que iba a ponerme mi uniforme, ya sabes, ahora que entré al equipo, la señorita Sylvester me dijo que tendría que usarlo en el día a día- se notaba que él no estaba muy convencido, pero ella no pensaba ceder- Si quieres… me puedes acompañar- él simplemente asintió, ella lo tomó de la mano y juntos caminaron hasta el salón de costura, se encontraron con un par de alumnas que estaban cosiendo un par de telas quien sabe para qué- Hola-

-Hola, tú debes de ser Marissa, ¿Verdad?- ella asintió- Aquí está tu uniforme- le entregó una bolsa transparente donde se podía ver el uniforme del equipo- También tendrás que usar estas zapatillas- dijo mientras se las entregaba-

-¿Cómo fue que terminaron mi uniforme tan rápido?-

-Ayer nos dijeron que ibas a entrar como capitana así que nos pusimos a trabajar rápidamente-

-¿Ayer?-

-Sí, ¿Algún problema?-

-No, no, claro que no… bueno, gracias- les lanzó una sonrisa y en silencio se retiró del salón.

-Al parecer la entrenadora estaba segura de que te unirías- le comenta él mientras ambos se encaminan al baño de las mujeres.

-Sí… ¿Por qué habrá sido?-

-Lo más probable es que no pensó en que fueras a decir que no. Es difícil creer que alguien se negaría a eso- le sonrió y ella entró al baño de las mujeres colocándole seguro a la puerta. Lentamente se fue quitando la chaqueta, luego la remera y por último la falda, se detuvo a verse en el espejo cosa que hace tiempo no hacía y ciertamente no podía notar ningún cambio desde la otra vez, seguía viendo esa enorme barriga que para todos era inexistente, esas piernas gigantes que no eran nada más que unas estilizadas extremidades al igual que sus brazos…

"_No sé cómo voy a poder usar ese uniforme sin parecer un desastre"_

Apartó su vista del espejo y se fijó en el uniforme, era más pequeño de lo que ella imaginaba, estaba segura de que no le quedaría. Se colocó la remera primero, eligió la de manga larga porque no quería exponer sus brazos, luego la falda, escogió la que era suelta, no quería usar la ajustada para recalcar sus piernas, se puso las zapatillas y sin volver a mirarse al espejo se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta, encontró a Samuel recargado contra el marco de la misma, la momento de verla puso una cara de completa expectación.

-¿Cómo… cómo me veo?- logra preguntar mientras se pasa la mano por el pelo echándoselo para atrás.

-Te vez… muy delgada- susurró, pero ella no lo logró escuchar.

-¿Cómo? Habla un poco más fuerte- dijo ya cada vez más nerviosa por pensar en lo mal que se vería con esa ropa.

-Te vez muy bien- ella bajó la mirada apenada- Pero te falta algo-

-¿Qué cosa?- él se acercó y le quitó a la muchacha una banda para el cabello que tenía alrededor de la muñeca, se apegó un poco a su cuerpo y pasó sus brazos por sobre sus hombros, le ató el cabello en una coleta alta y se alejó un paso.

-Ahora estás lista para animar al equipo- dijo mientras le cogía la mano, ella sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>corto lo sé, pero ahora estoy ultra ocupada, ya saben, el 18 de septiembre, en la escuela estamos haciedno un montón de cosas... ¿les dije que hay una chica que quiere que tradusca mi otra historia al ingles? me pareció genial, mi ingles no es muy bueno, es como regular, pero le pondre todas mis ganas para hacerlo...<strong>

**mi sicólogo mi diagnosticó por fin depresión y me subio la dosis de los medicamentos antidepresivos, lo estoy sufriendo, ahora quiero llorar por todo, imaginence que escuché un pedazo de "Castle Walls" y me puse a llorar, y ahora por todo quiero llorar.. creo que escribir es uno de mis escapes de todo esto, una forma de ser libre y expresarme :)**


End file.
